AT LAST WE MUST WALK TOGETHER
by schak
Summary: ein persönlicher Abschied von mir. Will be translated to English in the next couple of days.


Dies ist mein persönlicher Abschied und Dank an einem Mann der nicht wusste das es mich gibt mich aber trotzdem zu vielen schönen Stunden und Tagen in seine Welt eingeladen hat. Danke und ruhe in Frieden.

* * *

Der Himmel war nicht grau und es regnete auch nicht. Sir Mumm fand das nicht richtig. Wozu gab es Narravium wenn es nicht mal solche kleinen Aufgaben erledigen konnte (1). Es sollte regnen an solch einem Tag. So wäre es richtig. Es sollte nicht einer der ersten schönen Tage im Jahr sein, wenn die Temperaturen nach den nass kaltem Wetter der letzten Monate so warm waren das man die zeitlichen Kleidungsschichten ablegen konnte, wenn man das erst mal wieder richtig trocken war und einem der Nieselregen nicht immer die Kleidung kroch ohne alles andere richtig nass zu machen. Nein so ein Tag sollte heute nicht sein, das wusste Mumm bestimmt. Das war leider auch das einzige was er mit Sicherheit wusste. Er wusste nicht warum es so sehr regnen sollte, dass der Fluss über das Ufer trat um die Stadt mit ihren eigenen Dreck zu fluten. Aber es sollte so sein, dass fühlte er und die Stadt fühlte es auch. Die Leute sahen sich um und schauen zum Himmel um kurz darauf den Kopf zu schütteln und weiter zu eilen. Mumms Stiefel gingen von ganz alleine zum Wachhaus, der sich in ihnen befindende Mumm wurde lediglich mitgekommen. Es war ruhig in der Stadt. Es war nie ruhig in Ankh-Morpork. Er überquerte die Brücke und sag runter in die Fluss. Selbst dieser war nicht richtig. Entgegen aller Erfahrung befand sich der Fluss in einem Zustand den man fluid nennen musste (2). Die Nutzung der Brücken hatte zurzeit mehr Sinn all nur die Stiefel sauber zu halten.

Als er am Wachhaus ankam sah der, dass sich jeder Wächter der Stadt dort eingefunden hatte oder zumindest auf dem Weg dorthin war (3). Die Leute scheinen wie zufällig zum Hier-gibt-es-alles-Platz zu gehen, doch ein Wächter kam erst zum Wachhaus, wenn es unruhig wird. Vermutlich ein angeborener Überlebensinstinkt der sich aktivierte sobald man eine Dienstmarke bekam. Der Polizist im allgemeinen waren Rudeltiere, im besonderen soll es hin und wieder Einzelgänger geben, doch häufig zeichneten sie sich nicht nur durch eine reduzierte Lebensdauer aus sondern auch durch mangelnde Körperhygiene und andere schlechte Angewohnheit. Und selbst dann musst du ein ziemliches Arschloch sein, denn selbst Nobby Nobbs wurde von seinen Kollegen nie zu einem gemacht. Gemeinsam machen sich die Wächter auf den Weg zum Hier-gibt-es-alles-Platz. Wenn die Geschichte später erzählt wird, heisst es, dass alle Wächter stumm marschierten auf einen unausgesprochenen Befehl hin, in Gleichschritt. Was natürlich völlig Unsinn war. Es wurde die ganze Zeit mit einander getuschelt. Etwas stimmte nicht und jeder versuchte herauszubekommen ob nicht doch wer wusste was los ist. Kommandeur Mumm gab den Befehl sich in Bewegung zu setzen und damit auch die in der letzten Reihe es mitbekamen wurde der von Detritus wiederholt und dann wurde darüber diskutieren in welcher Aufstellung man sich auf den Weg macht. Und die Sache mit dem Gleichschritt war alleine deswegen völlig ausgeschlossen da die Wache Mitglieder der verschiedensten Spezien hat, vom Gnome bis zum Golem war alles dabei und es wäre wohl alleine Nobby schwer gefallen einen Gleichschritt mit Karotte zu finden, mal davon abgesehen dass nicht die ganze Wache strickt auf zwei Beine beschränkt war.

Die Stadt war wie ausgestorben und allein denen sie begegneten waren auch auf den Weg zum Hauptplatz der Stadt ohne ersichtlichen Grund.

Am Ziel angekommen sah Mumm, dass offensichtlich ganz Ankh-Morpork sich eingefunden hat und dafür, so wusste er sicher, war selbst auf diesem Platz nicht genug Platz. Aber es war nicht zu leugnen, sämtliche Gilden waren da, nicht nur durch ihre Oberhäupter repräsentiert, sondern komplett und vollzählig, dazu kamen die einfachen Bürger und sonstige Kleinkriminelle, die Großkriminellen und andere Leute die soviel Geld hatten das Arbeit höchstens ein Hobby war, auch die Zauberer und Priester hatten sich eingefunden, selbst Vetinari war da. Ja ohne Zweifel ganz Ankh-Morpork war da und noch mehr. Leute die Mumm noch nie in seiner Stadt gesehen hatte, die nicht so aussahen als wäre sie je in einer Stadt gewesen und die schon lange nicht mehr hier sein sollten. Mumm sag sich zu einem Wächter um und auch die waren mehr als die sein sollten. Da standen jene in ihrer Mitte die die Stadt verlassen hatten und jene die nur noch in Erinnerungen leben. Wenn er genau hinsah war er sich sogar sicher, dass sie gar nicht hier sein konnten und waren, aber doch war es nicht zu leugnen. Jeder von ihnen war hier und alle sahen zur Mitte des Platzes. Dort war ein Grab. Daran bestand kein Zweifel, auch wenn es wie ein Schreibtisch aussah auf dem ein grosser schwarzer Hut lag.

Der Kommandeur schaute sich um und hörte den Leuten zu. Da war ein Gruppe alten Männer, zum Teil nur in einem Lendenschurz bekleidet. Sie hatten die Häupter gesenkt, schienen ihren Respekt für einen gefallenen Kameraden zu zeigen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes, direkt neben den Alten stand eine Gruppe Frauen. Alle trugen sie spitze, schwarze Hüte. Auch wenn eine von ihnen gleichzeitig eine Krone trug, nicht lächerlich übereinander, sondern beides fein säuberlich getrennt gleichzeitig. "Wo sind wir, Oma?" "Wir sind im hier und jetzt.", antworte eine hochgewachsene Alte. "Wir sind doch nicht mehr in Lance." "Doch." Eine aber junge Dame überlegte kurz und fragte: "Wo und wann ist das hier und jetzt?" "Überall und jederzeit."

Dicht neben sich hörte Mumm wie Reg Schuh mit Frau Kuchen sprach. "Das Schlimmste." "Was ist passiert?"

Schließlich trat der Bibliothekar hervor mit einem Buch in seinen ledernen Pranken. Er ging zum Tisch und legte das Buch darauf ab. Danach trat er einen Schritt zurück, verbeugte sich und sagte: "Ugh."(4) Mumm steckte den hals und konnte so den Titel des Buches lesen. Er lautete: Die komplette und ganze, wahre Geschichte der Scheibenwelt. Das Buch schien schwerer zu sein und mehr Platz im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge einzunehmen als es einen Objekt seiner Größe zustand (5).

Es war ganz klar zu sehen wie er und alle andern nicht sahen wie ein Mann mit weißem Bart und dem schwarzen Hut, der gerade noch auf dem Tisch lag, am Schreibtisch saß und die letzte Seite des Buches aufschlug. Eine große Gestalt in einem unendlich schwarzen Umgang mit einer Sense dünn wie blaues Licht stand neben ihm.

AT LAST, SIR TERRY, WE MUST WALK TOGETHER.

Terry took death's arm and followed him through the doors and on to the black desert under the endless night.

THE END.

Mumm wusste nicht was jetzt passieren würde bis her eine Stimme hörte.

"Taschentücher. Ideal zum rein schniefen. Holt sie euch solange sie noch in die Taschen passen."

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Ankh-Morpork war wieder Ankh-Morpork. Als er zurück zur Mitte sah war der Tisch weg oder zumindest konnte er ihn nicht mehr sehen.

"Do you not know that a man is not dead while his name is still spoken?"

* * *

1) Das war nicht wie Narrativum funktioniert. Im Laufe der Zeit wird es an diesem Tag geregnet haben. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle ob die erlebte Realität in diesem Moment eine andere ist. Die Wahrnehmung der Leute versagt ständig, wenn es um solchen elementaren Dinge ging.

2) Dies führte bei einigen Flussenten zu einer bösen Überraschung. She waren inzwischen sehr gut an das Leben auf dem Ankh angepasst, was bedeutet, dass sie schon seit Generationen nur noch über den Fluss gewandert sind vom schwimmen berichten nur die alten Legende und Witze über die primitiven Verwandten vom Land. Zu diesem Zweck hatten ihre Füße Profile unter den Sohlen, zudem verspürten sie den Drang einen möglichst knorpeligen, spitz zulaufenden Stock zu finden, um damit Löcher in die Kruste des Ankhs zu schlagen. Dies waren alles sinnvolle evolutionäre Anpassungen. Allerdings könnte bis heute nicht geklärt werden woher, dass Brautwerbeverhalten kam Filzhüte zu tragen, an denen Federn oder Haare von besiegten Gegnern zu befestigen.

3) Selbst jene die ihren freien Tag hatten oder eigentlich auf der Beerdigung der Großmutter waren.

4) Dies brachte so viel Trauer zum Ausdruck das es keine menschliche Sprache vermag dies auszudrücken.

5) Manchmal reicht schon ein besonderes Buch aus um den B-Raum zu krümmen.


End file.
